Shy Confessions
by Lady Katana4544
Summary: Inspired by the 30 confessions challenge on LiveJournal, a set of oneshots that focus completely on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise. -slash-
1. Touch

Transformers

Shy Confessions

Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise

Setting: This is set in the G1 universe and its about the two Protectobots, First Aid and Streetwise.

* * *

Touch.

The touches between them meant more than anything to them and told them that the mech that they were touching was alive and well, despite their armor being dented after battles.

First Aid craved his lovers touch especially after a hard days work of learning from Ratchet and fixing up injured mechs after battles or from stupid scuffles that strayed outside of battles and were done in the ship's rec room.

Touch.

Streetwise loved to just touch his lover's arm lightly when they were alone together in their quarters or when he simply felt the simple need to be close and touch 'Aid.

-After a battle-

Streetwise's optic came online so he could look around to find that he was in the medbay with only Ratchet nearby cleaning a tool, though he found it odd that he didn't see 'Aid nearby. Then he heard Ratchet speak to him and looked up at him curiously.

"Fragger, you gave us all quite a scare. Including First Aid."

He started slightly at that.

"Where...?"

"Where is he? I sent him off to get some energon and take a break. He almost fritzed when he saw your condition after repairing one of the others, so I sent him off for a break while Hoist and I took the job of repairing you."

Streetwise then sat up with Ratchet's help and looked at him.

"May I leave now doc?"

Ratchet eyed him and tapped his helm sharply with one of his tools, before going to work on checking his frame over.

"Alright I don't want to see you in here again."

He nodded as he got gingerly off the table and went to search for 'Aid. He found him and gently started to touch him.

-End after battle-

As they had found touch between them was much different from other Autobots and with them was more meaningful between them.

-End-

* * *

_AN: Read and if you like review too! ^^_


	2. Rivalry

_Transformers_

_Shy Confessions_

_Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise_

_Setting: This is set in the G1 universe and its about the two Protectobots, First Aid and Streetwise._

_AN: I felt that it would be good to update this one since I have the time to do so. _

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Transformers belongs to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them._

_Prompt 2: Rivalry_

* * *

They didn't have much of a rivalry between them as much as the other Autobots thought that they did.

But they did sometimes have rivalries with each other that would sometimes involve racing in their alternate forms, even though one of them or both was sure to overheat their alternate forms much to their chagrin and the amusement of their fellow Autobots.

When they could they would sneak off base - or at least when Streetwise was able to convince First Aid sneak away with him and when they did return to the base, they would sometimes find an exasperated Hot Spot, amused looking Jazz, a grumpyish Ratchet, and Prowl waiting for them.

Even though they would get reprimands for their reckless behavior and for leaving the base without notification, they would look at each other and share quiet chuckles afterward.

They had their little racing rivalry wherever they happened to be stationed together, but when the war for the Allspark broke out and they were put into separate squads, they had to put their rivalry on hold for reason of survival in fighting against the Decepticons.

Though when Streetwise, had arrived on Earth some months after the war that was now finally over and making his way towards where Prime and his unit were at, he came upon an ambulance that had a familiar signal to it, he signaled to the other.

"Ready for a race?"

"Catch me if you can!"


	3. Life

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus completely on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

Life for them was an exciting thing to have despite being under the constant threat of deactivation with the war going on.

Which made them more determined to enjoy life together as best they could while fighting the enemy with their teammates.

And there would be a lull or two between the fighting, Streetwise would find a way to convince his lover that would be good for them to sneak away to somewhere quiet to enjoy each moment together.

After all, they didn't want to waste a single moment to enjoy life together.


	4. Sweet

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus completely on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

To Streetwise, First Aid was better than anything in his opinion even energon goodies.

Well maybe not better than energon goodies. But he was definitely better than anything really in his honest opinion.

And to First Aid, Streetwise was better than anything that had happened to him since agreeing to being Ratchet's apprentice.

Well maybe not the apprentice part, but better than anything else that he had known in his young life.


	5. Shy

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus completely on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters not mine.

Warnings: light slash

* * *

He didn't know where the feelings had come from, but they were suddenly there and he wasn't sure if he should be feeling the way that he did.

But he now apparently had feelings for First Aid.

His fellow Protectobot.

The rest of their team seemed to pick up on it except First Aid was completely oblivious or at least it seemed that way to him.

And Streetwise wished that he could tell him about his feelings for him.

Though when he went to do so, the young medic smiled at him sweetly.

"I do feel the same for you, Street. I was just to shy to tell you until now."


	6. Match

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus completely on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

He thought that they matched pretty well together. And that was not just because they were a gestalt team either.

Streetwise thought that First Aid and himself pretty well like some kind of puzzle where the parts are made to fit together easily or not at all with some other pieces.

It was cute to him when he thought about it really. They did seem to fit well together in his young honest opinion.


	7. Beauty

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

First Aid thought that Streetwise had a strange beauty about himself that clearly out shined even the stars that lighted up the night skies of which ever planet that they happened to be on while fighting against the Decepticons.

The strange beauty that was Streetwise shined brightly enough that made the young medic think that the other Protectobot could easily teach even the stars how to shine brightly.

Even when Streetwise was covered in energon that either his or an enemies' energon or what could a mix of both, he still seemed to out shine the stars.

He could even out shine Sunstreaker, for the vain mech that he was outside of the battlefields.


	8. Silence

Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

-----------

He didn't want to ruin their quiet moment together words as they didn't have many of them together thanks to their duties and the war.

Streetwise stayed silent as he and First Aid cuddled together under one of the gunner turrets, staring up at the stars.

The rest of their team joined them silently, careful not to break that moment with their movements.

And a breem after that the silence of the moment was broken by the roar of enemy Cybertronians' weapons being fired at the base.


	9. Jealousy

Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

-------

This feeling wasn't something that he was used to feeling. In his young life time, he had never known such a dark emotion before this moment.

He had heard the older mechs around him and his fellow Protectobots call it jealousy.

It was an emotion that he didn't understand at all. But he only felt it when he saw other mechs or even some femmes flirting with First Aid, who seemed to be oblivious about what was going on.

Streetwise did not like this feeling at all, though he was jealous of the attention that his oblivious team mate was getting from all of their comrades.

It did make him feel jealous and he wanted to be the one to give the attention to 'Aid, not the one watching others do that to him.


	10. Sound

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

They were fond of music even though it was - on some cycles hard to come by due to their fellow Cybertronians being exhausted from the battles with the Decepticons.

It was a beautiful thing to hear, though in Streetwise's humble opinion First Aid's voice seemed harmonize with the music and song when they were off duty with the older mechs.

But music was something that they were all fond and it meant that Streetwise would be able to get First Aid come out of his shell and possibly encourage him to sing along.


	11. Loss

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash, slight tissue warning

0000

Loss.

By now it was something that they had become used to with the war going on around them.

They were resigned though to the fact that if one of their team was a sudden loss and had deactivated, they would follow their team mate and brother, as they were tied to each other in life and possibly even in death as well.

But they were not prepared for or even resigned to the fact that the war would take away the seasoned mechs that built them and taught them everything that they currently knew in their databanks.

This loss was hard to wrestle with in their sparks even though they knew that Primus would take care of them where ever they were in the Matrix.


	12. Devotion

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

Streetwise was constantly fretting over what he could do make First Aid love them, that he even attempted to get the other Protectobots to help him.

Primus help him, but he was utterly and completely devoted to First Aid.

Most of the older mechs thought it was cute the way that Streetwise would fret while getting whatever tool First Aid would need while the young medic seemed to be utterly oblivious to what was going on.


	13. Lonely

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash, angst

Author's Note: This chapter is set slightly in the 2007-2009 movieverse and it may end up being short too like some of the others.

0000

Despite the fact that he was now on new planet that was decreed by the Prime to be their new home, he was just as lonely now as he had been when he was in space.

And he was still lonely.

The bond that he shared with his team and lover were still going quite strong, but it gave him no outlook on where they might be located in the universe.

He knew that the rest of the Autobots that were now on planet, looked at him with gentle compassion and would try to reassure him that First Aid and the other Protectobots would make their way to the new planet soon.

But even with that gentle reassurance in his spark, it didn't make him feel any less lonely than he already had been.


	14. Content

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

He felt unbelievably content now and he guessed that it had something to do with Streetwise surprising him at the end of his duties for the cycle and taking him away to a place that made him feel content with Streetwise and him alone.

First Aid doubted that anyone would make him feel the same contentedness as he did with Streetwise.

He was content with all of his team mates despite their differences and personality clashes.

But with Streetwise, he felt very safe and that had him feeling very contented.


	15. Trust

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

Trust was needed for gestalt team mates to be able to work together and to coexist well each other.

Streetwise of course had been able to slowly gather up the trust of at least three of his team mates upon their activation after some time being the mech that they would sometimes send to gather information for them.

But the trust that he had wanted the most was from their last and mostly quiet team mate, who was their team medic and in training under Ratchet.

For some reason it would seem to him that the other mech, who he had known to be called as First Aid, wasn't about to place his trust in him for some unknown reason.

It irked him a bit to think that there was someone - a team mate even! - didn't seem to trust him at all.

So he decided to confront the other mech, wanting deeply to know why this one didn't even trust him.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"What?! Where did you get that idea? Of course I trust you!"


	16. Look

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

Before they had become lovers and when First Aid would get upset, he would get a look that meant possibly he was retreating into himself and would close off his part of the gestalt bond.

Streetwise would do his best to comfort his team mate, if he would let him do it at all.

And after they had become lovers for all who had seen it coming and once he had come to know the meaning behind the look, he would take First Aid out and away from the situation to offer comfort in any that he could.


	17. Endurance

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash, hints of violence

0000

They had somehow managed to get themselves separated from the rest of their team. Something that First Aid thought was entirely Streetwise's fault.

He was of heavier make and build as a medibot than Streetwise, so the other mech certainly had more endurance with his lighter frame.

So again he mentally cursed at his endurance and at Streetwise's endurance, as he ran being pulled along by Streetwise's strong grip on his wrist as they ran from the Decepticons who were pursuing them.

"I'll never let go, 'Aid. We'll get back to others soon!"


	18. Faith

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Character/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Dislcaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash, violence

0000

He had been held captive by the Decepticons during one of the previous battles on their home planet for more than four megacycles. Even though he was just a medic, he had been subjected to harsh interrogations by Decepticons, who thought that he would have had valuable information on him.

And when it became apparent that he didn't have the wanted information, the interrogation became a thorough beating instead.

His body now lay on the floor of his cell battered and broken in places, but they hadn't beaten him yet.

But even though the beatings were harsh, he still had complete faith that Streetwise and the rest of the Autobots would find and free him from his torment.


	19. Distracted

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Verse: G1

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

It wasn't easy for him to get distracted, cause getting distracted easily left a mech open to being caught off guard by Decepticons.

Though whenever he could afford it, Streetwise would allow himself to sometimes become distracted with thoughts of his lover.

But there was a bad thing about being distracted and being a member of gestalt, was that the rest of the team kept getting distracted along with him.

So his distraction would sometimes be met with glares and over all, just a bunch of really annoyed Protectobots all around.


	20. Longing

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

When he and First Aid were separated, then sent off on smaller separate missions, Streetwise would dislike his mission and sometimes start to have the beginning of a sudden strong longing for his lover.

It really had him wishing and longing that they would be put on the two mech missions together, but whenever he would ask Hot Spot for a change in the teams.

The Protectobot leader would look at him quietly and then tell him to keep recreational activities outside of the missions for when they were back at base together.

Frag, so now he was stuck on missions where he wasn't with First Aid and with another mech.

He was stuck longing for his lover instead.


	21. Doubt

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Rating: T

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash, angst, doubts

0000

He did often wonder sometimes about if whether or not Streetwise really loved him or just using him for his own enjoyment.

The thought and wondering had been an ever present companion that he had been able to keep hidden since the beginning of their relationship.

But then the capture that he had endured along with the barrage of interrogations and subsequent word tortures, his captors had done in trying to turn him against Streetwise and his fellow Protectobots, had successfully allowed the doubts that he had been holding back to resurface.

It was probably silly to think about the doubts, but the capture and the interrogations had literally rattled him to his core.

And so he decided to confront his lover once he got him alone, ignoring the sharpness of the older mechs watching them curiously.

"Streetwise?"

"Yeah 'Aid?"

"... Do you love me?"

"Of course I do 'Aid!"


	22. Pain

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots and Decepticons

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash, angst, death, tissue warning

* * *

The pain was unbearable and the shock was actually not so surprising now, since their team had certainly discussed that they might not actually live long to survive the ongoing war.

The pain of a broken bond, a lover and teammates lost forever.

But they discussed if that happened then one of them would try to stay alive to keep the name of their lost gestalt team alive until that mech too died.

It was unimaginable pain, now he knew what bonded pairs and lovers experienced when they lost their partners.

He just really wanted the pain to end, so that he could be reunited his lover and their team mates.

They had given him a reason to continue living despite his wanting the pain to end completely.

He was going to raise their sparkling. This was his promise to keep the name of his teammates alive.

After all, he was also a medic in training so he had to be ready to assume the position of CMO should the need arise and raise the sparklet at the same time, with the help of the older Autobots too.


	23. Time

Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

Notes: Each chapter will vary in length sizes. :)

0000

Time usually didn't mean much to the Cybertronian race, but for Streetwise it meant waiting a lot longer than he had expected for First Aid to be done with his shift.

He had wanted to spend lots of time with his lover, just really doing nothing in particular with him - perhaps interface with him, but slag it someone had obviously heard his thoughts and decided to go get themselves injured.

Which had incurred the most known wrath of Ratchet and the quiet lesser known wrath of his lover for taking up the time that could have been spent doing something else.

Still he did have time to actually wait for them to be done with the unforunate mech, before he snag First Aid and spend some more time with him.


	24. Heart

Author: lady katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warning: light slash

0000

It was strange to him that his spark would attempt to reach out for another despite the said mech being his gestalt mate and already bonded to him.

Was there anything more that he could possibly want for?

And it didn't mean that he didn't like the other mech, he thought that just as a medic in training it meant that he couldn't allow himself to get attached to others who were his patients and could at any one time be easily destroyed by the Decepticons.

So why was his spark making him feel this way about Streetwise, one of his gestalt team mates?


	25. Dream

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

When he used to dream, they were of the war, of lives that were lost, patients lost to deactivation, and friendships strained to the breaking point.

But when he had met Streetwise fully for the first time and seeing him fully, his dreams after meeting became more clear and more full of hope that he would live to see the end of the war.

With Streetwise by his side, the nightmares and scary death dreams were kept completely bay.

Though were still times, when he would dream of death now and then, but Streetwise would be there to soothe his frazzled nightmares.


	26. Bliss

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash, very slight M rating of the chapter, bliss

0000

They cuddled lovingly together on a shared berth in the Protectobot quarters, their systems attempting to cool off from the interfacing that they had done.

He didn't want the moment to end, for it had begun so beautifully with Streetwise's gently coaxing touches that sent little flurries of energy through his frame and then it was gentle as they took it further.

He loved it even though they were already connected to each other through the gestalt bond, it was something else though to touch his lover's mind while they were interfacing.

It was intoxicating and he didn't want the moment that they had now to ever end.


	27. Heal

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash, violence, implied death

0000

The emptiness of the bond echoed in his mind cruelly. He couldn't tell where his team mates or lover.

They had been ambushed by Decepticons some ways outside of the base, while he had been working with Ratchet in the bay.

He had felt their surprise and pain before the bond had gone silent, leaving him alone with an empty bond.

While he could heal other Cybertronains, he wasn't able to use his abilities to heal his emotional loss and make himself whole again.

The others didn't seem to understand that he wasn't whole, his lover and gestalt team mates were gone.

Primus, he couldn't feel them over the bond.

Where were they?

Why weren't they answering his calls over the bond?

He just wanted them with him again, especially Streetwise. He just wanted to be whole again.


	28. Trial

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

0000

It was like Primus himself had set up different trials of any type as though it was a way to see if they would stick together and allow their relationship to become something more than just a mutual partnership as a gestalt.

He and First Aid managed to come out on top of each one, their relationship just a little stronger than it had been in the beginning.

Of course, it meant surviving the trials of each new battle that was thrown at them by the Decepticons.

Then once the battle was over, Streetwise would comfort his distraught lover as best he could and they would reassure each other that the other was still in one piece, if not without a few new dents.

"Don't worry 'Aid. We'll make it through this pit spawned war together."


	29. Happiness

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

Notes: One more! D Sorry if this one doesn't seem to make sense. But do feel free to point out any mistakes.

0000

When asked what his happiness was to himself, First Aid was unable to give his clear answer to the question.

Healing other Cybertronains and having Streetwise as his lover made him happy. Though listening to the cries of injured was no laughing matter.

Though he was able to make the most of it with Streetwise at his side and he hoped that Streetwise was happy being with him.

And despite the war and enemies sometimes in plain sight, he hoped that they would be able to make the most of it.


	30. Always

Title: Shy Confessions

Author: lady_katana4544

Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: First Aid/Streetwise, Autobots, and Decepticons

Summary: A set of oneshots that focus on Protectobots First Aid and Streetwise.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: light slash

Notes: And finally complete! =] This one is a bit look into what happened in #27. Hope those of you who were reading, enjoyed this little piece.

0000

Being alone wasn't something that he was terribly fond of really, more so especially since there was the Decepticons who simply loved to lay in wait and ambush unsuspecting Autobots who were either alone or in a group.

Like they had done to the Protectobots, minus of course First Aid who had been left at the base to work with Ratchet and Wheeljack.

It was something that Streetwise never wanted to go through again and he was determined to keep that from happening to First Aid.

It had pained him as well as his fellow teammates to shut down their ends of the gestalt bond to spare their other team mate from experiencing what they had experienced at the hands of the Decepticons.

Interrogations that lasted for breem, mental torture in hopes of gaining information, painful injuries constantly reopened and the terror of not knowing if they would live or in his case if he would ever see First Aid again.

And that last day that they all thought that they would die and join the Matrix, the Autobots had found the makeshift Decepticon base taking several of their captors prisoner and the captured Protectobots were taken to the medical bay for much need repairs.

That night found First Aid staying with Streetwise in the bay, holding each other close on the berth, basking in each others presence and love.

"..Don't ever leave me"

"I won't Street. I'll be by your side always."


End file.
